Après tout ce temps
by mower
Summary: Alors qu'il avait choisi de ne plus fréquenter le monde des sorciers, Harry reçoit une lettre l'invitant à passer la dernière semaine d'août avec ses anciens camarades dans cette bonne vieille école qui en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres! Harry va alors se rendre compte, qu'après tout ce temps, certaines personnes (un blond en particulier) on vraiment changer...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis nouvelle dans l'univers du DM/HP ou du HP/DM et ceci est donc ma première fanfiction sur ce couple. Au début cette histoire devait être un OS mais j'ai trouvé qu'il serait plus intéressant de la travailler sur plusieurs chapitre.

Comme je le disais il y a peu, je commence tout juste à m'intéresser à ce couple et je n'ai donc pas lu toutes les fanfics à leur sujet. Veuillez donc d'avance me pardonner si mon histoire est similaire à une autre, ce n'était pas du tout intentionnelle de ma part.

Mon objectif est de faire en sorte que cette histoire vous plaise, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous dérange. Je souhaite également faire en sorte que les échanges entre Drago et Harry soit le plus pimenté possible, un peu comme dans les premiers tomes, je trouve que c'est la base de tout entre eux!=)

Pour finir cette fanfiction sera en rating T car je suis une inconditionnelle perverse (et je m'assume!^^) et qu'il y aura donc surement des lemons!^^

Le petit disclaimer de fin: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que tout le monde sans doute!

BONNE LECTURE!=)

**PROLOGUE**

Il tourna et retourna la lettre entre ses doigts. Ce n'était qu'un simple bout de papier, qu'une simple invitation et pourtant il avait l'impression que la feuille lui brûlait les doigts, comme si elle était imprégnée d'acide. Il la posa sur la table base devant lui pendant plus de cinq secondes, avant de la reprendre dans sa main pour la faire de nouveau tourner entre ses doigts. Ce manège durait depuis plus d'une heure, en fait il avait commencé au moment même où il avait trouvé l'enveloppe dans sa boîte aux lettres. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu de vouloir vérifier s'il avait reçu du courrier! Malheureusement à l'instant même où ses yeux avaient parcouru le contenu de l'enveloppe il n'avait pu passer à autre chose. Il relut une énième fois la missive:

"Cher monsieur Potter,

Durant la dernière semaine du mois d'août, les portes de Poudlard seront ouvertes à tous les élèves qui sont sortis diplômé de notre école durant l'année 2010 et 2011 et seulement à ses élèves là. Nous espérons de tout cœur vous voir durant cette réunion des anciens élèves. Des chambres seront mises à votre disposition durant tout le temps de votre séjour.

Cordialement,

Le directeur Mcgonagall."

Harry reposa la lettre en soupirant. Sa décision était prise, il n'irait pas là-bas. De toute façon il avait perdu contacte, par sa faute, avec tous ceux qu'il avait connu. Son mariage avec Ginny s'était terminé dans un bain de larme lorsque la jeune femme l'avait surpris au lit avec un autre homme. Son attirance pour les personnes du même sexe que lui s'était faite petit à petit sans qu'il ne s'en rende trop compte, jusqu'au jour où il avait eu une érection en voyant l'un de ses collègue nu dans les vestiaires. Après ce jour là, il s'était voilé la face, refusant d'admettre qu'il était gay mais le mal était déjà fait. Il ne pouvait plus toucher Ginny comme un mari était censé toucher sa femme. La tension dans le couple était montée et un soir Harry avait décidé de passer le cap, de coucher avec un homme. Si cette expérience se révélait négative alors il irait voir un psychiatre pour couple avec Ginny, sinon... eh bien il ne savait pas trop à l'époque.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre c'était que Ginny le suive ce soir là. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte et l'avait vu dans une situation compromettante avec un autre, elle était littéralement devenu folle. A partir de ce soir là Harry ne revit plus ses enfants, ni les Weasley y comprit Ron, qui ne voulaient plus lui parler. Tout le monde pensait, à tort, qu'il trompait Ginny depuis longtemps. Seule Hermione continuait de lui parler. La jeune femme avait su voir à quel point tout cela le peinait et avait décidé de ne pas le laisser tomber. Elle était donc sa seule amie depuis deux ans, soit depuis la fin du divorce. Il ne savait pas si Ron était au courant que sa femme le voyait toujours et il n'avait jamais osé poser la question à Hermione. Des coups frappés à la porte le sortir de ses pensées. Après le divorce Harry était retourné vivre à Londres, il avait même pris un travail moldu dans la police, ce qui au final ne le changeait peu de son métier d'aurore. En fait, depuis sa rupture avec Ginny il s'était coupé du monde des sorciers, jugeant que celui-ci lui avait apporté plus de mal que de bien. Ce qui n'était, évidement, pas l'avis d'Hermione.

En parlant du loup... Harry trouva la jeune femme sur le palier de son appartement.

-Hermione! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, déclara Harry. Si tu es venue pour me forcer à participer à cette maudite semaine, la réponse est non!

-Oh, aller Harry! S'exclama Hermione excédée par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

Elle le força à s'écarter pour pouvoir entrer dans l'appartement. Comme à son habitude elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé avant de faire face à Harry. Ce dernier était assis dans son canapé en cuir noir dans le salon, mais les deux pièce étaient seulement délimitées par un bar design en bois noir exotique. Hermione prit place sur les des tabourets du bar et poursuivit la conversation le temps que son eau chauffe:

-C'est l'occasion rêvé de revoir tout le monde. En plus, personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Ginny. Enfin, personne mise à part moi et les Wesley.

-Encore heureux! Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi! Hermione, je ne veux pas y aller. La magie c'est fini pour moi.

-Mais oui, bien sur! C'est pour ça que tu as toujours ton balais, ta baguette, ta cape, ton...

-STOP! Hurla Harry en se bouchant les oreilles à l'aide de ses mains. J'ai dit que c'était fini, pas que je voulais oublier mon passé!

-Alors prouve le moi et vient à Poudlard! S'écria à son tour Hermione.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir son ami aussi triste. Il avait trouvé un boulot moldu qui lui permettait de vivre correctement sans oublier qu'il avait également réussis, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, à transformer son argent de sorcier en argent moldu. Il avait donc de quoi vivre plus que bien. Mais comme le dit le dicton, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur et Harry n'était pas heureux!

-Harry s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à stimuler son cerveau pour qu'il lui fournisse une réponse.

-Tu sais que sera présent durant cette semaine?

-D'après le profe... enfin je veux dire le directeur Mcgonagall, tout le monde sera là. Et je suis sur que tout le monde souhaite te revoir.

Harry soupira de nouveau et voyant que tout ceci le travaillait, Hermione décida de changer de sujet. Elle lui montra des photos qu'elle avait prise de ses trois enfants et lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur eux. Harry écouta sans rien dire, sans pleurer. Il en aurait largement le temps, lorsque la nuit venu le sommeil fuirait sa compagnie. Une fois Hermione partie il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'ami dont le rôle servait plutôt de débarras.

Il y avait stocké toutes ses vieilles affaires de magies. Il alla ouvrit la penderie car c'était là qu'il avait caché sa baguette, mais en ouvrant la porte un objet lui tomba sur la tête. Fort heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple bout de papier. Le jeune homme défroissa la feuille et sourit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin ensorcelé que Malfoy avait fait durant leur troisième année. Il le représentait entrain de se prendre en cognard en pleine tête suivit d'un éclaire.

Harry se demanda pourquoi à l'époque il avait gardé ce dessin, mais aujourd'hui celui le redonnait le sourire. C'est fou comme certaines choses qui vous semblez énervante à une époque, pouvait vous remontez le moral avec du recul. Alors qu'il regardait le dessin, une question étrange traversa l'esprit de Harry. Comment allait Malfoy?

Au dernière nouvelle il était marié et papa d'un garçon. Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi son esprit s'intéressait subitement à Malfoy, le sorcier rangea le papier dans l'armoire et quitta la chambre.

Cette nuit là il rêva d'un homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux d'un gris métallique. Lorsqu'il se réveilla au alentour de sept heures le lendemain matin, tout était clair dans la tête de Harry, il n'irait pas à cette maudite réunion des anciens élèves!


	2. Chapter 1

_Me voici de nouveau!=)_

_Alors, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire le deuxièmement chapitre et je dois dire que je me marre de mes propres idées. J'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elles vous feront rire aussi, mais pour le savoir il faudra être un peu patient. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas cru sortir la suite aussi vite._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**Liline et Sachan972 :** Oui dans mon histoire Harry passe deux ans sans voir ses enfants. Peut-être que vous trouvez ça choquant mais pour moi ça ne me dérange pas car j'ai vécu une situation de ce genre avec mon propre père. Il partait du principe qu'à treize ans, si je choisis de ne plus lui parler alors tant pis. Mon histoire se déroule deux ans après la fin du tome 7, James et Albus sont donc des ados et Lily n'est pas loin derrière. J'expliquerais un peu plus en détails leur relation dans la suite de l'histoire, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne compte pas séparer Harry de ses enfants éternellement!=)_

**Chapitre 1**

Il était assis au bar et regardait les gens évoluer dans la salle grâce au miroir qui se trouvait en face de lui. Celui-ci était en partie caché par les bouteilles d'alcool, mais elles ne l'empêchaient en rien d'observer à sa guise ses anciens camarades.

Il regardait avec envie la bouteille de whisky en face de lui, mais la douleur dans son bras gauche lui rappela que l'alcool et les médicaments ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il avait déclaré à Hermione qu'il n'irait pas à la réunion des anciens élèves parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de vacances. Cependant, il s'était pris une balle dans la clavicule il n'y a même pas une semaine et son patron l'avait mis sur la touche pendant toute la durée de sa guérison, soit deux mois. Sur que s'il avait voulu, un coup de baguette magique ou un tour à Saint Mangouste aurait rafistolé son épaule en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, mais cela aurait été suspect dans le monde des moldus. Personne ne guérissait d'une blessure par balle même minime en une seule journée.

Hermione en avait également profité pour le forcer à venir et comme il n'avait plus aucun argument pour refuser il avait fini par céder.

Il soupira de désespoir en regardant son pauvre verre de coca pas assez alcoolisé pour lui faire oublier le désastre qu'était cette première soirée avec tout le monde.

Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'une petite fête était organisée le dimanche soir et elle lui avait demandé de venir. Comme il en avait eu marre de tourner en rond dans son appartement il avait finalement accepté de venir.

Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir!

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la grande salle, lieu où la soirée devait se déroulée, il avait senti sur lui des regards de dégoût et de déception. Il en avait compris la raison en voyant le sourire méprisant que Ginny lui adressa quand leur regard se croisèrent. Cette peste avait raconté il-ne-savait-quoi à l'ensemble des personnes présentes, ce qui représentait presque les trois quarts des élève de son année et de celle de Ginny.

Il avait immédiatement repéré le bar et si était rendu d'un pas rapide.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? Avait demandé le barman.

Il s'était apprêté à dire qu'il voulait un whisky lorsqu'un élancement dans son épaule l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Voila comment il en était arrivé là! Il se retrouvait isolé de tous avec pour seule compagnie, un _putain_ de verre de coca _non_ alcoolisé!

Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'à une certaine époque c'était ce qu'il recherchait: l'anonymat. Comme quoi, le destin était un sacré farceur, mais ses blagues n'étaient pas toujours de très bon goût. Il recommandait un autre coca quand quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés. Curieux de savoir qui osait s'approcher du lépreux qu'il était, il tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant Luna sur la tabouret voisin.

-Bonsoir Harry.

Sa voix n'avait pas changé depuis le collège, malgré le fait que quinze ans s'était écoulés.

-Bonsoir Luna.

-Comment vas-tu? J'ai appris par Hermione que tu avais quitté ton poste d'Auror et que tu vivais comme un moldu.

-Oui c'est vrai. Et comme tu peux le constater, je vais bien mise à part mon épaule qui me fait mal. Et toi? Que deviens-tu?

Il aperçut alors Luna sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers son épaule. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire stop, la jeune femme avait déjà lancé son sort de guérison. Puis, comme si de rien était elle répondit à ses questions:

-Hé bien, je vais devenir maman dans quatre mois. Mon mari n'a pas voulu venir car il est moldu et qu'il ne voulait pas faire tâche dans notre décor de sorcier.

-Félicitation. Pour ton mariage et le bébé.

-Merci. J'ai du prendre un congé maternité et je m'ennuie de mon boulot de psychiatre.

-J'imagine, mais dis toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

-C'est ce que me répète chaque jour mon mari.

-Il n'a pas mal pris le fait que tu sois une sorcière?

-Non. En fait quand je le lui ai appris, il m'a annoncé qu'il le savait déjà. J'étais trop perchée pour être normale selon lui.

Harry recracha le coca qu'il venait de prendre dans sa bouche et après avoir regardé Luna avec des yeux ronds, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. La jeune femme l'accompagna immédiatement et quand ils se furent calmés ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione qui venait d'arriver les rejoignit ainsi que Neville et Colins.

Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent comme au bon vieux temps et, afin d'être plus à l'aise, ils allèrent s'installer à l'une des innombrables tables rondes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que la question fatidique tombe.

-Harry, commença Colins toujours aussi curieux à son sujet, c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu?

-Ça dépend? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? Demanda Harry soudain mal à l'aise.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était sur à cent pour cent de savoir ce que Colins voulait lui demander et il n'avait vraiment pas envi de répondre. Il croisa brièvement le regard des autres personnes autour de la table et dans chaque regard il put voir la même chose. Ils avaient entendu ce que Ginny avait dis et voulaient savoir si c'était vrai.

-Il parait que tu as trompé Ginny plus d'une fois avec des hommes et que tu lui aurais demandé de faire un plan à trois.

Il entendit Hermione pousser un cri d'effrois à côté de lui, mais cela lui était un peu égale en réalité. Pour le moment il avait juste la sensation que le sang venait de se pétrifier dans son corps. Un bourdonnement se fit entendre à ses oreilles et il avait l'impression que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Il pria pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds mais le sort ne lui était vraiment pas favorable. Il déglutit avec difficulté et posa une main sur le bras d'Hermione pour éviter à son ami de répondre à sa place.

-Ok, je vais te répondre, mais ouvre bien tes oreilles et cela vaut pour tout le monde, car je ne me répéterais pas. Non je n'ai pas trompé Ginny plusieurs fois et non, je ne lui ai pas proposé de plan à trois. Je ne sais pas ce que cette sorcière vous a raconté et je ne pourrais pas vous forcer à me croire moi, plutôt qu'elle. Mais en réalité ça n'allait plus très bien entre elle et moi depuis que j'avais des doutes sur ma sexualité. Comme j'en avais marre d'être dans le flou total j'ai décidé de passer le cap juste une fois pour tirer tout ça au claire. Pour moi c'était simple, si j'aimais l'expérience alors c'est que j'étais gay, si c'était le contraire alors le problème venait de ma relation avec Ginny. Dans tout les cas, je pense que j'aurais demandé le divorce.

-Incroyable, murmura Neville alors que personne n'osait parler, je n'aurais jamais cru que Ginny serait se genre de femme.

-Ce genre de femme? Demanda Luna en arquant un sourcil.

-Ben oui. En fait c'est... c'est...

Neville regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'entende et déclara à voix basse:

-C'est une garce.

Il y eu un silence autour de la table avant qu'un tonnerre de rire ne retentisse ce qui attira quelques regards sur eux. Ils repartirent dans leur conversation comme si de rien était et Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient remettre en doute ses paroles.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre, il était plus de trois heures du matin et Harry était exténué. Et heureux. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ne fut pas vraiment surprit de voir que celui avec qui il devait la partager avait pris ses cliques et ses claques. Quand il était arrivé le directeur Mcgonagall lui avait expliqué que des chambres avait été préparées pour eux et qu'ils pouvaient choisir avec qui ils voulaient se mettre, par contre, celles avec des lits doubles étaient réservées aux couples. Il avait donc choisi une chambre au hasard et Dean avait voulu se joindre à lui.

Cependant, à en croire l'absence de ses affaires, il avait du faire partie de ceux qui croyaient ce que Ginny avait raconté. Il regarda d'un air triste le lit à côté du sien, apparemment il serait seul dans la chambre durant la semaine. Puis, il observa à nouveau les deux lits alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

Il alla chercher sa baguette et lança un sort sur les deux sommiers pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Tant qu'à faire d'être tout seul, il aurait lui aussi un lit double. Un nouveau sort agrandit le lit pour lui donner la forme d'un carré de deux mètre de long sur deux mètres de larges. Il souriait, ravi de ne pas avoir perdu la main, mais cela fut de courte durée lorsqu'une voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, retentit dans son dos.

-Ah Potter! Pour une fois tu as su te rendre utile! Je préfère largement partager un lit double avec toi que de devoir dormir sur un matelas d'une place.

Harry ne se retourna pas. Peut-être... oui, peut-être que s'il attendait quelques minutes, il se rendrait compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une simple hallucination de sa part. Malheureusement, l'autre n'attendit pas qu'il lui accorde un regard pour déposer ses affaires d'un côté du lit.

Un homme plus grand que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres s'avança dans la chambre, ses cheveux blonds étaient élégamment coiffées en arrière et ses yeux étaient deux lacs de métal en fusion.

-Pitié, souffla Harry.

-Incroyable Potter! Est-ce que tu serais entrain de me supplier?! Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers lui.

-Pas toi crétin, je m'adressais au destin.

-Toujours entrain de te plaindre.

Harry voulut répliquer, mais il s'abstint à la dernière minute. Face à son silence, l'homme arrêta de déballer ses affaires et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui. Le blond lui adressa un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon et dit:

-Au fait Potty, j'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet... Des rumeurs fort croustillantes.

Harry ferma les yeux et maudit le destin de lui faire partager une chambre avec Drago Malfoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que l'attente de ce chapitre n'a pas été trop longue. Pour ma part je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que les répliques de Drago ne vous décevrons pas et que mon histoire tiendra la route à vos yeux.

Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas du tout ce genre d'idée au départ.

**Brigitte26 :** Normalement ce chapitre commençait le mercredi. Mais comme tu semblais vouloir un dimanche soir un peu plus précis j'ai créé un petit passage pour toi. D'après ton message je pense que ce chapitre devrais de plaire!=)

**Olop :** Merci à toi pour ton compliment. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre que notre écriture est agréable à lire. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des principales objectifs que j'essaye de garder en mémoire.

**Trafdelux : **Si tu aimes le sourire de Drago, tu devrais apprécier celui qui se trouve dans ce chapitre. Du moins j'espère!=)

**Melusine Oriki :** Je sais qu'il devait normalement s'agir d'une cohabitation de deux semaines, mais comme je l'expliquais plutôt, mon idée a un peu changé. J'espère tout de même que cette suite de plaira .=)

**Natsume-Yusuke : **Oui Ginny est une vraie garce et elle va le rester jusqu'à la fin. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai jamais vraiment pu l'apprécier même avant de me mettre au Drarry.

J'ai essayé d'enlever le plus de fautes.

Bonne lecture à tous!=)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Harry regarda Malfoy et ne sut quoi répondre. Devait-il faire comme avant? Devait-il lui répondre par une remarque cinglante comme il le faisait si bien dans leur folle jeunesse? Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Malfoy lui tourna le dos et commença à se dévêtir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! S'exclama Harry.

-Je vais me coucher, ça se voit pas, rétorqua Malfoy en se glissant sous les draps propres. Je suis désolé de ne pas continuer notre petite discussion, mais j'ai du travailler d'arrache pied toute la journée pour finir le dossier sur lequel je travaille, afin de partir en vacance l'esprit léger. Je suis donc trop fatigué.

Sur ses mots il lui tourna le dos et s'emmitoufla dans les draps. Harry remarqua qu'il s'était couché avec pour pyjama son seul boxer. Cette idée de dormir dans le même lit que Malfoy l'embêtait un peu, mais après tout, le lit était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent le partager sans avoir à se toucher. Et puis si Malfoy dormait en calbute, lui aussi.

Il retira donc ses vêtements et se glissa dans les draps. Il éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique et s'installa confortablement sur le dos. Il était à deux doigts de trouver le sommeil après avoir passé une bonne heure à observer le plafond en comptant des moutons dans sa tête, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à côté de lui et qu'un corps chaud se colla contre le sien.

Malfoy venait d'enrouler ses membres autour de lui, sa jambe s'était glissée entre les siennes et l'un de ses bras reposait sur son torse tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à son bras. Harry se demanda quoi faire. Il voulait repousser Malfoy et le traitant de tout les noms, mais d'un autre côté, la chaleur que son corps dégageait s'infiltrait en lui et lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon.

Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un doux sommeil réparateur comme il en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les fenêtres, faisant regretter à Harry de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux la veille. Il s'étira dans le lit, se disant en son for intérieur qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps. Soudain le souvenir de Malfoy se serrant contre lui hier soir lui revint en mémoire. Il regarda à sa gauche, là où se trouvait la place de Malfoy et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

Son corps lui, fut parcourut d'un frisson, comme s'il voulait protester le fait que cette chaleur réconfortante ne soit plus là.

Harry s'habilla vite fait et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Il n'avait, bien évidemment, pas coiffé ses cheveux, ce qui lui valut dès son entrée une remarque de la part de Malfoy:

-Incroyable Potter! Tu essayes de faire concurrence au roi de la savane avec ta crinière mal coiffée. Tu sais le coiffeur ça existe, même chez les sorciers!

Sa remarque fit, comme à l'époque, rire la Grande Salle, mais Malfoy ne semblait pas satisfait alors il poursuivit:

-Enfin, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de tes cheveux. Par contre, j'espère que tu as un minimum d'hygiène, parce que je ne couche pas avec des souillons.

Sur ce coup là personne ne rigola, ils avaient plutôt la bouche grande ouverte. "Maudit Malfoy" pensa Harry en allant s'asseoir le plus loin possible du blond. Il ne rejoignit pas Hermione car elle était avec Ron, alors il s'installa juste à côté de Luna, qui comme à son habitude avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il aurait très bien pu renvoyer balader Malfoy, mais il avait été trop satisfait de voir Ginny s'étrangler avec son thé lorsque le Serpentard avait prétendu qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il avait même surprit certains regards admiratifs se poser sur lui. Cette semaine s'annonçait très étrange.

* * *

Le lundi touchait à sa fin et Harry avait mal partout, ou plutôt, sa peau le tirait ce qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait passé son après midi dans le parc à jouer avec les autres, il faisait chaud donc la plupart des garçons avaient enlevé leur tee-shirt, lui compris. Cependant il avait oublié que sa peau n'avait pas autant été exposé depuis plus de deux ans et à la fin de la journée il ressemblait plus à un homard qu'autre chose. Ce qui, évidemment, lui attira une autre remarque de Malfoy lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, le blond y étant déjà.

-Potter! Comment as-tu su que le homard était mon plat de prédilection? Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça pour que j'ai envi de te manger.

-La ferme!

Harry fila directement dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche bien froide pour atténuer les brûlures. Il entendit Malfoy rigolait derrière la porte. Faisait-il exprès d'utiliser des phrases à doubles sens parce qu'il savait qu'il était gay? Y avait-il un semblant de vérité dans ses paroles?

L'idée que Malfoy était intéressé par lui plus à mini Harry, qui se gonfla de fierté.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, il s'agit de Malfoy tout de même, déclara le jeune homme en regardant son pénis.

-A qui tu parles Potter?

La voix de Malfoy derrière la porte lui ramena vite les pieds sur terre.

-A personne, je réfléchissais, dit-il en se flagellant mentalement.

Cette nuit se passa exactement comme la fois d'avant. Malfoy se colla contre lui et Harry s'endormit comme un bébé.

* * *

Durant la journée du mardi Harry n'avait pas vu Malfoy. Par contre, il eut droit à de grandes éloges de la part d'Hermione à son sujet. En effet, sa meilleure amie avait passé toute l'après-midi à discuter avec le blond et elle l'avait trouvé bien plus mature que lors de leur période de collège.

On était le mercredi soir et Harry repensait encore à ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté la veille. Aujourd'hui encore il n'avait pas vu le blond, mais il savait que celui-ci se trouvait sûrement dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il se pétrifia sur place, incapable du moindre geste ou son.

Malfoy était sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre et lisait un bouquin. Jusque là rien de bien méchant. Mais putain! Pourquoi il était nu? Harry avait une vue magnifique sur son dos, ses fesses et ses jambes. Malfoy n'était certes, pas bâtit comme un catcheur, mais Harry pouvait voir que ses muscles étaient tout sauf inexistant. Sa peau crémeuse, dont la couleur lui rappelait celle de la crème glacée à la vanille, recouvrait le tout à la perfection.

Cependant, ce qui attirait le plus son regard, ainsi que celui de mini-Harry, c'était ces deux globes charnus qui lui servaient de fessier. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le rejoindre sur le lit et mordiller gentiment cette chaire ferme.

-La vue te plaît Potter? Demanda Malfoy en le tirant de ses pensées.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es nu? Demanda Harry en reprenant contenance.

-Éviter une question en posant une autre question... Mais où est donc passé le courage exceptionnel des Gryffondors?!

"Il a fait une chute libre entre mes jambes" Pensa Harry.

-Tu aurais au moins pu mettre un caleçon, répliqua-t-il sans tenir compte des propos de Malfoy.

-Oh je t'en pris, ne fais pas ta mijaurée! Ce n'est pas la première que tu vois un cul!

-Ta langue est encore plus fourchue qu'à l'époque Malfoy.

Le blond ricana, ce qui eut pour effet de faire vibrer son corps. Le regard d'Harry se retrouva, une fois de plus, obnubilé par ces fesses qui bougeaient au rythme de ses ricanements.

-Que veux-tu, l'avocat du Diable ce doit d'être à la hauteur.

Harry lui tira la langue, conscient que son geste était puéril mais, comme Malfoy lui tournait le dos il s'en moquait. Cependant, alors que ses yeux continuaient de fixer le cul du blond, une idée folle germa dans son esprit et c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il s'approcha de Malfoy.

-Je sais pas ce que tu prépares comme coup foireux Potter, déclara Malfoy sans détourner le regard de son livre, mais il y aura des reprAÏE! Putain Potter! Ça t'arrive souvent de claquer le cul des gens?!

-Désolé, ricana à son tour Harry, je trouvais ton derrière trop blanc à mon goût. Cependant, si l'autre est jalouse, je peux arranger ça rapidement.

Harry s'apprêtait à abattre sa main quand soudain, Malfoy se redressa sur ses genoux et attrapa son poignet, avant de les faire rouler sur le lit et de le chevaucher.

-AÏE! Glapit le sorcier lorsque Malfoy lui mordit le creux de la clavicule. Oh Malfoy! Je suis pas comestible! Si tu as faim, vas dans les cuisines!

-C'est un prêté pour un rendu.

-Je ne t'ai pas mordu moi!

-Non c'est vrai, tu as fait pire. Tu as osé toucher mon corps sacré avec tes mains impures!

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rire Harry au point qu'il en ait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça va? Tu n'as pas les chevilles qui enflent?!

Malfoy redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher vers l'arrière. Lorsqu'il le regarda de nouveau, il semblait perplexe.

-De quoi tu parles Potter? Pourquoi mes chevilles auraient enflé? Tu leur as jeté un sort?

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir de rire. Surtout à cause de la tête vraiment étonné que lui faisait le blond.

-C'est une expression moldu, idiot. On dit ça à quelqu'un qui est trop prétentieux!

-Quel rapport avec les chevilles?*

Harry arrêta aussitôt de rigoler et se fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils et d'être perplexes. "C'est vrai ça, quel est le lien entre les chevilles et la prétention?"

-Ces moldu, grogna Malfoy, ils ont vraiment des pensées bizarres.

-Oui, oui si tu veux, répliqua Harry en prenant conscience que Malfoy était assis, nu, sur lui. Maintenant tu veux bien te bouger s'il te plaît! J'aimerais bien aller me laver.

-Quel homme grincheux tu es! Mais soit, je te laisse aller prendre une douche. Après tout - il se pencha vers lui et le renifla – tu sens le fauve, Potter.

-Connard! Cria Harry en se dirigeant au pas de course vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il fut derrière la porte verrouillé, il se regarda dans le miroir, leva le bras et renifla son aisselle. "Qu'est-ce qui raconte comme connerie! Je ne sens pas si fort que ça." Pensa le jeune homme en rentrant dans la douche.

* * *

La fin de la semaine se passa sans trop de problème. Ginny continuait de raconter toutes sortes de conneries à son sujet, mais de moins en moins de monde y prêtait attention et ceux qui y croyaient, n'étaient pas des proches de Harry donc celui-ci s'en moquait.

Malfoy avait continué à le prendre pour une peluche, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas car il aimait se contacte humain dont il avait été privé pendant deux ans minimum.

C'était le dernier jour et tout le monde se disait au revoir avant de partir. Harry discutait avec Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, ainsi que Colin, quand Malfoy arriva derrière lui et demanda à lui parler en privé. D'abord surpris Harry le suivit dans un couloir désert, curieux de savoir ce que le blond lui voulait.

-Tiens, dit Malfoy en lui donnant une carte de visite à son nom. J'ai appris que tu ne voyais plus tes enfants et que le juge qui était chargé de ton divorce avait donné la garde exclusive à ton ex-femme. Je suis avocat, si tu veux je peux arranger les choses en deux temps trois mouvement et inverser la balance.

-C'est gentil, mais ils ne veulent pas me voir, ni même me parler et je ne veux pas les forcer à quoi que ce sois. Si ils préfèrent m'avoir loin d'eux alors je respecterais leurs volontés.

-Pourtant quand j'ai parlé avec Hermione elle m'a dit que tes enfants, surtout ta fille, te réclamaient presque tous les jours.

-Pardon?!

-C'est ce que Hermione m'a dit... Écoute, je te laisse ma carte et si un jour tu as besoin tu m'appelles!

-Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi?

-Parce que j'ai changé... Et puis, je te dois bien ça puisque tu m'as quand même sauvé la peau.

-Oh.

Harry était un peu déçu par cette réponse, mais il ne l'avouerais jamais. Il retourna vers ses amis, nota leurs adresses et leur promit d'écrire pour qu'ils ne perdent pas le contacte une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il déposa rapidement ses affaires avant de transplaner vers la maison de Ron et Hermione. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Arthur, Molly et Ginny étaient là, mais il n'en tint pas compte car ses trois enfants venaient de se précipiter vers lui en hurlant de joie.

Voyant que sa petite fille commençait à pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui.

-Papa! S'écria Lily entre deux sanglots. Tu es revenu. Tu pars pas, hein? Promets que tu pars pas!

-T'inquiète pas ma puce, papa va faire en sorte que vous passiez plus de temps avec lui. Mais pour ça il va valoir que vous me laissiez parler avec la famille, d'adulte à adulte.

Comprenant le message, les trois adolescents partirent sans un mot dans la cuisine, suivit par leur grand-père. Quand Harry fut sûr qu'ils n'entendraient pas leur conversation en lançant un _silencio_ sur la porte, il se tourna vers Hermione:

-Comment tu as pu oser me faire croire que mes enfants ne voulaient pas me voir! Explosa-t-il.

Hermione se ratatina sur son siège et de grosse larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais Ginny m'a forcé. Elle m'a sauvé la vie une fois et à voulu que je la rembourse en promettant de ne jamais rien te dire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la rousse, qui loin de se sentir coupable, redressa fièrement la tête et les mit au défis de dire quelque chose. C'était un très de caractère qui avait toujours énervé Harry. On pouvait dire de Malfoy, mais son ex-femme n'était pas mieux! Harry passa du chaud au froid. Il toisa Ginny, qui eut l'intelligence de frémir un peu face à lui.

-Tu pouvais raconter ce que tu voulais sur moi, me faire passer pour un moins que rien ou pour le pire des salauds, je m'en moquais. Mais, forcer ma meilleure amie à me mentir pour m'empêcher de voir mes enfants et vraiment la dernière chose que tu aurais du faire contre moi. Puisque tu tiens temps à me faire la guerre, alors je vais jouer. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra ça sera au tribunal.

-Tu ne gagneras pas Harry, répondit Ginny d'un ton hargneux, la juge à déj...

-JE ME FOUS DE CE QU'A DIS LA JUGE! Hurla Harry, la coupant dans sa phrase, avant de reprendre plus calmement. De toute façon, peu importe ce qui a été dis, j'ai l'avocat du Diable de mon côté.

Cette remarque redonna le sourire à Hermione et il lui fit un clin d'œil pour la rassurer. Personne ne disait rien, jusqu'à ce que Ron ouvre la bouche, ce qui lui attira les foudres de sa femme:

-Ronald Weasley, tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas finir seul comme Harry!

-Pardon! S'exclama Ron. Tu oses te mettre du côté de l'ennemi.

-Tu es vraiment un être simplet Ronald. Dans la vie tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Je tiens à signaler que Ginny est loin d'être une sainte et qu'elle a trompé Harry plus d'une fois.

-PARDON!

Les autres membres présent c'étaient écriés en chœur. Seul Harry ne semblait pas choquer, ce qui forcément attira les regards sur lui, y comprit celui de son ex-femme.

-Franchement, elle n'était pas très discrète et comme de toute façon ça n'allait plus très bien entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dis quelque chose. En plus, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimais déjà plus bien avant de me tromper? Demanda la jeune avec un profond dégoût dans la voix.

-Parfaitement, mais je me disais que par respect pour toi je ne devais pas faire ça. On devait pas être sur la même longueur d'onde! Et le jour où tu m'as surpris et que tu m'as traité comme un misérable, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de dire à toute ta famille que tu forniquais déjà à droite et à gauche, bien avant mon pauvre adultère. Alors épargne moi tes simagrées. De plus je ne suis pas venu pour ressasser le passé. Voilà comment je vois les choses, sois tu laisses les enfants venir une semaine sur deux chez moi, sois je nous ramène au tribunal et je peux t'assurer que cette fois je serais présent. Cependant, je ne pense pas que tu es les moyens de suivre le procès jusqu'au bout.

-Tu crois que j'ai pas été capable de me trouver un bon parti? Ricana Ginny. Dis toi bien une chose, moi vivante tu ne reverras jamais Albus, James et Lily.

Puis la jeune femme partie en direction de la cuisine, où des éclats de voix et quelques sanglots se firent entendre, avant qu'Arthur ne revienne dans le salon et déclare.

-Elle est partie avec les enfants.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté Harry? Demanda Hermione.

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Le moment venu je récupérerais mes enfants.

Harry s'apprêta à partir lorsque Molly s'adressa à lui:

-Harry mon chéri, je veux que tu saches que même si ça c'est mal fini entre Ginny et toi, nous n'avons jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et nous t'aimons encore...TOUS.

La mère des Weasley appuya bien sur le "tous", quand Ron voulu protester. Harry quand à lui se sentait bizarre, mais heureusement tous les autres semblaient également incertain de la démarche à suivre après un tel aveu.

Finalement Harry rentra chez lui après avoir dit au revoir. Une fois dans son salon il appela la banque de Gringotts avec son porte-voix. Cette invention dans le monde des sorciers se basait sur le même principe qu'un téléphone portable moldu.

Le porte-voix était une carte de la même taille qu'une carte bancaire, sauf qu'elle était en carton et blanche. Vierge de toute écriture. L'utilisation était très simple, il suffisait de prendre sa baguette, donner avec celle-ci un petit coup sur la carte et prononcer distinctement le nom de la personne ou de l'entreprise qu'on cherchait à rejoindre.

-Banque de Gringotts, prononça clairement Harry.

Après quelques secondes d'attente une voix s'éleva du papier: "Votre correspond est occupé, veuillez patienter." Peu de temps après une voix, qui appartenait, sans aucun doute, à un gobelin s'éleva à son tour de la carte.

-Monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir. Que puis-je pour vous?

-J'aimerais savoir combien je possède d'argent sur mon compte, si possible.

-Bien évidemment Monsieur Potter. Si Monsieur veut bien patienter quelques instants.

Il y eut un blanc de l'autre côté de la ligne, avant que le gobelin ne réponde:

-Votre fortune s'élève à quatre cents soixante-treize mille Gallions, Monsieur Potter.

Harry remercia le gobelin et mit fin à la conversation. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il alla se coucher après avoir pris un cachet.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il prenait un café très serré, son regard tomba sur la carte de visite de Malfoy. Il attrapa le petit bout de papier et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il tapota la carte avec sa baguette avant de prononcer le nom du propriétaire, mais rien ne se passa. Intriguer, Harry voulu voir la carte de plus près et c'est tout naturellement qu'il prit la carte dans sa main. Il fut alors aspiré avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et atterrit face contre terre dans un magnifique et gigantesque jardin ornait de centaines de fleures. Leurs parfum entêtant lui monta vite à la tête, ramenant le mal de crâne de la veille au galop. Il se releva et observa les lieux, cherchant un indice lui permettant de savoir où il était. Son indice ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître lorsqu'il aperçut Malfoy venir vers lui habillait d'un jean et d'un chemise blanche, d'une démarche gracile et souple.

-Potter! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si bon matin, paresseux comme tu es.

-Tu savais que la carte était un porte-au-loin?! Demanda Harry passablement énervé.

-Évidemment! Quelle question, Potter! C'est moi-même qui ai ensorcelé cette carte. Le porte-au-loin ne s'active qu'après avoir reçu une petite impulsion magique grâce à une baguette.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir quand tu me l'as remise!

Malfoy l'observa avec un petit sourire et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur espiègle.

-Oups.

Harry le regarda ahuri. Il ne lui avait pas dit que sa carte était un porte-au-loin, conséquence, il se retrouvait un calbute dans son jardin et lui, la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire c'est "Oups"! Harry fulminait, mais il suivit quand même Malfoy dans la demeure familiale.

Le blond le guida à travers un dédale de couloir pour le faire entrer dans un petit bureau, sans aucun doute la pièce la plus petite de la maison. Il y avait des étagères sur tous les murs et celles-ci étaient surchargées de dossier, qui eux même étaient pleins à craquer de documents.

-Assieds-toi, lui proposa Malfoy en indiquant les deux sièges en cuirs noirs à l'allure très confortable qui se trouvaient face au bureau en bois massif de Malfoy. Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition?

-Oui, mais j'aimerais savoir à combien s'élève tes honoraires.

-quatre mille Gallions...

-Quoi!

-Par heure.

Harry le regarda, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Il se leva et s'apprêta à dire qu'il allait chercher ailleurs, lorsque Malfoy prit la parole:

-Cependant, je peux faire une exception pour toi.

-De quel genre? Demanda Harry sur le qui vive.

Il sentait que la proposition n'allait pas lui plaire, mais alors pas du tout.

-Au lieu de me payer avec de l'argent, je te propose de me rémunérer en nature.

-En nature? Comment ça en nature? Demanda Harry ni comprenant rien.

En fait si, il comprenait. Mais il avait tellement du mal à assimiler l'information que son cerveau fit mine de ne pas saisir le sens de la phrase. Par contre, il y en a un qui avait très bien comprit et qui se retrouva vite à l'étroit dans son boxer.

-Parfaitement, répondit Malfoy en regardant d'un œil gourmand son entrejambes. En nature.

* * *

*Je me posais la même question que Malfoy: Quel rapport entre la prétention et les chevilles?

Voici pour les curieux l'origine de cette expression!=)

**Expression française** qui se baserait sur un jeu de mots concernant Œdipe dont le nom signifie en grec pied enflé et serait connu comme étant quelqu'un très sûr de lui. En effet, Œdipe roi de Thèbes est un homme tellement confiant dans ses jugements qu'il ne peut même pas envisager s'être trompé sur un fait. Selon d'autres interprétations, **avoir les chevilles qui enflent** viendrait du **dictionnaire **argot où il est question d'inflation de l'ego, de l'orgueil. La dernière interprétation des origines de cette **expression française **viendrait des courtisans de Louis XIV qui avaient obtenu le privilège de rajouter des talons rouges à leurs souliers à la manière de celles du roi. Pour mieux montrer leur privilège, certains d'entre eux avaient tendance à élargir leurs chaussures pour mettre en valeur leurs talons rouges ce qui tendait à **enfler** leurs **chevilles****.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce troisième chapitre, mais j'avais une flemme monstre d'écrire!-_-'**

**Ce chapitre n'est très mouvementé pour ma part, mais je pense que la fin devrait vous mettre en appétit pour le chapitre quatre. Si c'est le cas ça signifiera que ma fin de chapitre est réussi.**

**Vous pourrez également constater que ce chapitre est assez léger.**

**J'essaierais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**INFORMATION PRATIQUE:**

**1 Gallion = 6 euros**

**4 mille Gallions = 24,000 euros**

**473 mille Gallions = 2,838,000 euros**

Le prochain qui ose dire que je rends Potter pauvre...Grrr!^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry faisait les cents pas, devant une Hermione perplexe, sur le carrelage de son appartement en plein centre de Londres. Dehors le temps était aussi tourmenté que l'esprit du jeune homme. La pluie tombait durement, tandis qu'un vent violent la propulsait sans ménagement contre les vitres des immeubles. Le tonnerre grondait pour montrer que lui aussi il était là, et on pouvait même apercevoir quelques éclaires de temps à autre.

-Laisse moi répéter, pour voir si j'ai bien compris. Tu es allé chez Malfoy pour lui demander combien coûtaient ses services.

-Oui.

-Ensuite, tu as considérait que c'était trop cher et tu as voulu partir.

-Oui!

-Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il t'a proposé de coucher avec lui à la place de l'argent...

-Exactement! Non mais tu te rends compte!

La gifle partie si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de l'anticiper, ni de la voir venir.

-HERMIONE! S'exclama Harry en se frottant la joue. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend!

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry James Potter!

-Pardon?!

-Quatre mille Gallions se n'est pas si cher que ça, surtout que tu as largement les moyens d'avoir un avocat à ce prix la.

Tandis que Harry se frottait la joue pour faire disparaître la sensation de picotement du à la force du coup, il repensa à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire.

-Pourquoi m'aurait-il proposé un paiement en _nature _si son tarif horaire est dans la normale?! Demanda Harry.

-J'y crois pas, soupira Hermione en se frottant l'arrête du nez, signe évident d'une perte de patience. Après la proposition qu'il t'a faite tu poses encore la question. Il veut te mettre dans son lit! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais dire oui, il a la réputation d'être un amant extraordinaire.

-Non mais je rêve! On parle de Malfoy là. Je vais pas coucher avec lui pour ses services.

-C'est une technique de drague!... ou alors il se moquait de toi. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il veut avoir plus qu'une relation professionnelle avec toi.

-Elle est pourrie ça technique de drague! Mon dieu Hermione! Si Ron était là je suis sûr qu'il serait aussi outré que moi!

Un toussotement gêné se fit entendre du canapé, où normalement personne n'était censé si trouver, et le mari d'Hermione souleva la cape d'invisibilité qui le cachait aux yeux de tous.

-Ron? Hé! Mais c'est ma cape! S'écria Harry en reconnaissant le bout de tissu. HERMIONE!

La jeune femme eut la décence de rougir un peu avant de redresser fièrement la tête et de regarder son ami droit dans les yeux:

-Oui, c'est ta cape et alors?! Pour ce que tu en faisais. Elle était plus entrain de moisir au fond de ta malle qu'autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois retourner voir Drago et faire en sorte de l'avoir comme avocat. Je suis désolé de dire ça, mais il est ta meilleure chance de gagner ce procès.

-Hermione à raison tu sais, déclara Ron lorsque le jeune homme voulu répliquer. Ginny a fait appelle à Edward Mest.

-Depuis quand ta soeur à les moyens d'engager une telle personne? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est qui Edward Mest? Voulu savoir Harry.

Il ne connaissait pas tous les noms des sorciers célèbres pour leur actions et il s'en moquait royalement d'ailleurs. Mais le nom de cet homme semblait terrifier Hermione et Ron, ce qui a de quoi l'inquiéter. Il regarda son ex-meilleur ami et sa présence dans son appartement fit "tilt" dans sa tête.

-Je peux savoir depuis quand tu viens chez moi à mon insu? Questionna Harry avec du venin à la place de la salive.

Ron se mit à rougir avant de marmonner une réponse qu'Harry eut du mal à déchiffrer:

-Depuis sept mois.

-Quoi! Hermione! Je suis sur que c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée.

-Ne change pas de conversation Harry James Potter! Nous allons partir Ronald et moi. Et toi, tu vas en profiter pour appeler Drago et le supplier, si il le faut, de te défendre.

Puis elle quitta l'appartement en transplanant, suivis de Ron. Ce dernier avait laissé la cape d'invisibilité sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Qu'il ne viendrait plus ou que la prochaine fois il ne se cacherait pas? Harry secoua la tête, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

Il attrapa son porte-voix – décidément les sorciers inventaient vraiment des noms bizarres – et appela Malfoy. Il n'était pas sur que l'appelle fonctionnerait puisqu'il fallait que l'autre personne ait également un porte-voix. Il fut donc désagréablement surpris lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Malfoy s'élever de la carte. "J'aurais dû utiliser ce moyen dès le départ!" Pensa-t-il avec amertume.

-Potter! Je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles si tôt! As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler par porte-voix. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre chez moi?

-Hmm... Potter, Potter, Potter. Choisir un lieu que tu connais pour te sentir en supériorité... Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il n'y a plus une once de courage en toi.

-La ferme! Répliqua Harry vexé. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Malfoy éclata de rire et même à travers la carte, Harry sentit celui-ci venir lui caresser la peau. Il frissonna et remercia Merlin que Malfoy ne soit pas là pour remarquer son état.

-Je prends toujours, susurra Malfoy et Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le double sens de la phrase. Je passerais chez toi vers dix-neuf heures. C'est quoi ton adresse?

Après qu'ils aient mutuellement raccroché, Harry regarda l'heure et décida qu'un petit coup de nettoyage ne serait pas du luxe. Il aurait pu utiliser sa magie maintenant qu'il s'en servait à nouveau, mais il avait peu de chose à faire et bien trop de temps à tuer. Il passa une bonne heure à faire le ménage et après avoir aperçut son frigo vide il décida d'aller faire les courses.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait les magasins? Pourtant il adorait ça, surtout à la période de Noël. Il déambula parmi les boutiques sans trop faire attention au temps, si bien qu'il dut courir à la fin pour ne pas arriver en retard. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il arriva quand même chez lui quinze minutes après l'heure fixé.

-Comment quelqu'un qui invite, réussit à ne même pas être chez lui à l'heure? Demanda Malfoy.

Le blond avait le dos appuyé contre sa porte d'entrée et son pied droit battait la mesure d'une musique connue de lui seul. C'était l'unique signe de son énervement, mise à part ses yeux, qui lançaient des éclaires. C'est un aspect de sa personnalité que Harry avait toujours trouvé intéressante. Cette capacité de savoir garder un visage neutre et un ton froid alors que ses yeux gris brillaient de colère.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi le moment, riposta Harry, sachant très bien que c'était une mauvaise excuse de sa part. Et puis ce n'est que quinze minutes.

-Durant le procès tu n'auras aucun pouvoir sur la date, le lieu et l'heure du jugement, alors épargne moi se genre de commentaire. Maintenant, pouvons-nous entrer? Je doute que tu souhaites mettre au courant tes voisins de notre échange.

Se faire remettre à sa place comme une petit garçon déplut fortement à Harry, mais il devait malheureusement admettre que Malfoy avait raison. Agacé, il lui remit sans ménagement ses deux sacs et ouvrit sa porte. Il récupéra ensuite ses sacs et sans plus attendre entra chez lui pour ranger ses courses.

Pendant ce temps Malfoy examina les lieux et fit le tour de l'appartement sans y être invité. Quand il revint dans le salon, il s'approcha du bar délimitant la cuisine et s'installa sur l'un des tabouret en cuir. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de son logement, mais les commentaires de Malfoy restèrent centrés sur le procès:

-Ton appartement est trop petit pour trois enfants, il est également trop impersonnel, trop froid. Tu vas devoir trouver un autre logement qui ne soit pas un appartement ou une maison moldu.

Harry, qui avait fini de ranger, fit face à Malfoy et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui posa alors cette question qui le hantait depuis un certain temps:

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance d'avoir la garde de mes enfants? Malgré le fait que je sois gay?

-Évidement! Répliqua Malfoy. Tu as toutes tes chances, mais pour réussir tu vas devoir me faire confiance et faire ce que je te demande, d'accord?

-Très bien, mais que les choses soient bien claires, il est hors de question que je paie en nature! Je te donnerais tes quatre mille Gallions comme tu le voulais.

Harry fut surpris de voir la tête de Malfoy faire la moue.

-Quoi!? S'exclama Harry exaspéré mais également amusé de voir le grand Drago Malfoy bouder.

-Rien.

Harry regarda Malfoy droit dans le yeux avant de secouer sa tête, signifiant qu'il s'en moquait. Il essaya également de chasser l'idée qu'Hermione avait implanté dans son esprit. "Il veut te mettre dans ton lit", "C'est une technique de drague". Pendant un court instant, Harry avait voulu poser la question à Malfoy, mais il c'était rendu compte que si drague il y avait, alors en lui demandant il faciliterait la tache à Malfoy.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris je dois changer d'appartement?

Malfoy s'apprêtait à répondre quand un hiboux tapa du bout de son bec contre la baie vitrée. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'oiseau lui donna sa lettre avant de repartir immédiatement. Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrit l'enveloppe quand Malfoy la lui retira des mains:

-C'est une demande de comparution devant la juge Ariette Thomas, déclara Malfoy après avoir lu la lettre.

-Pourquoi serais-je convoqué? Demanda Harry surprit et un peu inquiet.

-Assieds toi Potter, répondit calmement Malfoy.

-Tu me fais peur.

Harry obéit quand même car il était sur que ses jambes n'allaient pas supporter le choc de l'annonce. Appeler ça comme vous voulez, mais il avait une mauvais, très mauvais impression sur le contenu de cette lettre. Et le visage sévère de Malfoy ne l'aidait pas à calmer son angoisse.

-Ton ex femme à demandé à ce qu'on te retire l'intégralité de ton autorité parentale envers tes trois enfants.

La voix de Malfoy était calme, posée et malgré cette nouvelle qui aurait du le faire bondir, Harry réussit à garder son sang froid. Il observa Malfoy, et son petit sourire narquois le réconforta.

-C'est une blague n'est-ce pas?

-Pas du tout, déclara Malfoy. Par contre ça en deviendrait une si jamais tu perdais vraiment ton statut de père aux yeux de la loi. Heureusement pour nous, c'est Ariette qui s'occupera de ton jugement. Je la connais bien. C'est une femme très objective.

-Elle est quoi?

Malfoy soupira et secoua doucement la tête, signe d'une profonde désolation pour son client inculte et illettré.

-Pour faire simple, c'est quelqu'un qui sera se montrer juste et qui ne se fera pas manipuler par un des partis.

-Oh... Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plus tôt, franchement?!

Malfoy se serait volontiers tapée la tête contre un mur si son éducation n'était pas si profondément ancré en lui. "Peu importe le contexte, un Malfoy se doit de garder un visage froid". Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps le visage froid, mais il gardait quand même l'idée. Celle-ci se révélait très utile lors d'affrontement avec les partis adverses.

-Je me demande quand même qui sera mon rivale durant ce procès, murmura Malfoy pour lui même.

-Edward Mest.

Malfoy se tourna vers Harry avec des yeux exorbités, puis le blond éclata de rire et se retrouva dans l'obligation de s'asseoir tellement il avait mal au ventre à la fin. Harry quand à lui, regardait son avocat perdre la tête avec une expression d'effrois sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le rire de Malfoy était hystérique car il avait peur de l'autre avocat ou bien si au contraire, c'était un rire rempli de joie car il savait que la partie était gagnée d'avance.

-Ce... ce procès... va être une... vrai partie de plaisir, déclara Malfoy essoufflé. Décidément Potter, je ne m'ennuie jamais quand je suis avec toi.

Alors que Malfoy reprenait peu à peu contenance, Harry lui posa une question qu'il regretta amèrement avant même que le dernier mot ait franchit ses lèvres. Une question dont il redoutait la réponse plus que tout:

-Malfoy, Pourquoi tu voulais que je paie en nature?


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour tous le monde !

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre. Récemment je me suis mise à jouer à League of Legends et je suis devenu un peu accro!^^

J'espère que malgré le retard et les fautes (je me suis pas trop relu … -_-) ce chapitre vous plaira.

Thomas ! Je sais pas si tu liras ce chapitre, mais si c'est le cas j'espère que tu es bien installé à Lyon!=)

Ps : Si vous jouez également à LOL, sachez que mon pseudo est Sandro599.^^

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Il était assis sur les des canapés de cuirs noirs qui se trouvaient dans la maison des Black, ou plutôt dans sa maison. Il avait réussi grâce à l'aide de Ron, Hermione et Malf... Draco, à remettre cette foutu baraque sur pied. Tout ça dans l'unique but de lui permettre de récupérer ses enfants.

C'était quasiment choses faites d'ailleurs.

Après presque trois mois de lutte entre les deux adversaires, la balance penchait largement de son côté. Oui... il sentait qu'il allait gagner, mais à quel prix? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et faillit hurler son désespoir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui! Hermione se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention:

-Tu aurais quand même pu nous le dire que tu étais fiancé avec lui, reprocha doucement la jeune femme.

-Mais je ne suis pas fiancé! Cria Harry pour la centième fois. Je suis aussi surpris que vous que ce crétin ait sortis une telle connerie devant la juge.

-Tout de même, poursuivit Ron après un long silence, je vois mal Malfoy proférer un tel engagement si rien ne sait passé entre vous deux. Je veux dire, même si c'est vrai que c'est l'un des plus grand avocat, il n'est pas non plus du genre à faire un serment magique devant témoin s'il n'était pas un minimum sur de tes sentiments pour lui.

-Ah Ah! S'exclama Hermione. Ton visage rougis par la honte est la preuve formelle que tu nous as bel et bien caché quelque chose. Maintenant Harry James Potter, tu as intérêt à cracher le morceau si tu tiens à la vie.

-Ma chérie, combien de fois je t'ai dit que la curiosité sur la vie privée des gens était un vilain défaut. Cependant, je dois avouer que pour une fois je suis autant curieux que toi de connaître cette histoire.

Deux contre un, Harry avait perdu la guerre. De toute façon il aurait bien fini par leur avouer, mais par où commencer? Pour lui, le premier point était sans conteste cette maudite question qu'il avait posé à Malfoy.

HPDM

_**Deux mois avant le procès:**_

-_Malfoy, pourquoi tu voulais que je paie en nature?_

Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et se frappa mentalement pour sa stupidité. Draco, assit en face de lui l'aurait volontiers aidé s'il savait lire dans les pensées, car il avait également une furieuse envie de violence à son égard.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu poses des questions stupides, Potter!

Le ton de Malfoy était platonique et pourtant Harry se recroquevilla sur le canapé, priant pour qu'un trou béant s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse à jamais.

-Je sais pas, couina-t-il conscient qu'il ressemblait fortement à un petit garçon pris en fautes.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Draco regardait Harry et Harry regardait ses pieds. Le blond souffla en comprenant que s'il ne disait rien la situation pourrait s'éterniser.

-Si je t'ai fait cette proposition Potter, il me parait évident que c'est parce que tu me plais.

Harry releva vivement la tête pour voir si Malfoy ne se moquait pas de lui, mais c'était au tour du blond de regardait ailleurs. En l'occurrence, il avait un étrange intérêt pour le plafond.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une autre façon de me le dire?!

-Tu te moques de moi là, Potter! Durant la semaine qu'on a passé à Poudlard, je me suis allongé nu dans un lit, je t'ai pris pour un nounours durant la nuit, je t'ai même fait des massages! C'est pas de ma faute si tu es aveuglé par ta stupidité, riposta Draco.

-Juste histoire qu'on soit bien sur la même longueur d'onde... es-tu entrain de me dire que tu m'as fait des avances et que tu m'en fais encore?

-En plus d'être stupide et aveugle tu es également sourd! Oui Potter, je t'ai fait des avances mais pour être sur : oui Potter, j'ai envi de te baiser!

"Ok. Respire Harry, respire." Hermione avait donc raison, comme toujours. Il n'avait pas trop envi d'entendre la jeune femme faire les louanges de son intelligence et décida de ne pas lui en parler pour le moment.

-Bon! S'exclama Malfoy en se levant. Je vais rentrer chez moi et travailler sur notre plaidoirie. Toi pendant ce temps essaye de chercher un autre logement et un métier sorcier. Ça serait encore mieux si tu réussissais à avoir les deux avant le début du procès.

Sur ces bonnes paroles Malfoy transplana, laissant Harry seul dans ses réflexions.

Il passa la semaine suivant à chercher un boulot. Pour la maison il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il en avait une. Même s'il devait avouer que le boulot à abattre pour la rentre comme neuve serait monstrueux. Mais pour le métier par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il ne voulait pas redevenir aurors. En fait il souhaitait faire un métier simple et sans prétention, loin des journalistes.

Mais dans ces cas là, que lui restait-il?

Il avait une petite idée en tête mais il n'y prêta pas trop attention. Ce n'est que durant la deuxième semaine, lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de Poudlard, qu'il ressortit son idée du placard. Il avait passait un temps fou a éplucher les annonces d'emplois mais aucun job ne l'intéressait, et là Poudlard lui demandait de devenir prof à mi-temps pour aider les élèves qui avaient des difficultés en défense contre les forces du mal.

Il est vrai qu'à une époque, Harry aurait préféré se retrouver à la rue plutôt que de devenir professeur. Il avait certes enseigné un peu durant sa cinquième année, lorsqu'ils avaient créé l'armée de Dumbledore mais, jamais se métier ne l'avait intéressé.

Comme quoi, le temps fait bien des choses.

Aujourd'hui, la perspective d'aider de jeunes sorciers à savoir se protéger lui semblait un bonne chose. Il serait utile sans pour autant être sous le feu des projecteurs. Poudlard avait tellement fait pour lui... il pouvait bien lui rendre l'ascenseur! De plus, ses trois enfants étaient dans cette école. James en quatrième, Albus en troisième et Lily en seconde année.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas prendre de mauvaise décision et décida qu'il devait en parler à Malfoy. Comme le blond ne répondait pas au porte-voix, Harry utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon de Malfoy, il se mit directement sur ses gardes. La pièce qui aurait du, connaissant Malfoy, être dans un état de propreté impeccable se retrouvait désormais sans dessus-dessous. Fait étrange, il y avait de l'eau, du savon et de la terre un peu partout sur le mobilier. Si Malfoy s'était fait attaquer alors qu'il prenait sa douche, ça expliquerais l'eau et le savon. Mais pourquoi de la terre?

-Draco?

Harry était tellement étonné par l'état du salon qu'il ne prêta même pas attention au fait qu'il venait d'appeler le propriétaire des lieux par son prénom, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier lorsque la voix de Malfoy lui parvint de l'extérieure: "Non, putain, pas la maison!".

Incroyable! Avait-il bien entendu Malfoy employer un gros mot. Il comprit l'énervement de l'avocat lorsqu'une boule de poil de six kilos arriva dans le salon. Il s'agissait d'un chiot, dont les poils noirs laissaient échapper le trop plein d'eau et de savon sur le parquet de la demeure.

-Alors c'est toi le responsable de tout ce carnage? Demanda Harry en rigolant.

Il se pencha vers le bébé qui s'approcha de lui, ravit du voir une nouvelle tête qui voulait bien le caresser. Il aimait bien l'autre humain dehors, mais il n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il voulait jouer. Il s'était d'ailleurs pris une calotte lorsqu'il avait voulu jouer au chat et à la souris dans le salon. Il n'y était pour rien lui si son poil était trempé!

Malfoy arriva dans la pièce à son tour. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de la colère et de l'effort et ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés si bien qu'ils lui collaient à la peau. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. Avant que Malfoy ait eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question Harry, suivis du chien sortit dehors. Il termina, à la place du blond, de laver le chiot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Malfoy sur le pas de la baie vitré, regardant Harry finir le travail.

-J'ai reçut une proposition d'emplois. Poudlard veut m'engager comme professeur de soutien en Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Quoi! Mais c'est génial ça.

-Oui c'est sur, mais ce n'est qu'un mi-temps. Cela ne risque pas de me poser problème devant la juge?

-Non, pour l'instant le principal c'est que tu remettes les pieds dans le monde magique. En plus de cela si tu vas à Poudlard tu vas pouvoir profiter un peu plus de tes enfants.

-Oui, j'avoue que cette idée m'enchante. Depuis le temps que je ne les ai pas vu.

-A qui la faute!

Harry rougi à cette remarque. Oui effectivement, c'était ça faute, mais il avait ses raisons. Cependant il préférait garder ses pensées pour lui même. Il avait fini de laver le chiot alors d'un coup de baguette magique il se sécha rapidement ainsi que la petit boule de poil.

-Depuis quand tu as un chien? Demanda-t-il à Malfoy.

-Cet idiot n'arrêtait pas de pleurer tous les soirs sous ma fenêtre et de fouiller dans mes poubelles. Les voisins sont même venu se plaindre de "mon" chien!

-Pauvre Malfoy. Torturer par une si petite bête toute poilue!

-La ferme!

Le propriétaire des lieux rentra dans sa maison, laissant Harry seul dans le jardin avec son nouvel ami.

Il fini par aider Malfoy à nettoyer son salon et pour le remercier, le blond lui offrit un thé. C'est de cette façon qu'ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte, sur l'un des canapés entrain de siroter un thé à la menthe dans des tasses... HELLO KITTY?!

-Après le chien vient le chat...

Harry éclata une nouvelle fois de rire ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

-Pour la centième fois, c'est mon idiote de voisine qui c'est pris de passion pour ce stupide icône moldu!

Ils se mirent ensuite à parler de tout et de rien, comme de vieux amis et cela ne les choqua pas. Pourtant à un moment, Draco tourna la tête vers Harry et il ne put le lâcher des yeux. Son ancien ennemi parlait avec enthousiasme de son équipe préférée de Quidditch et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la façon dont ses yeux verts s'illuminaient de plaisir, ou de ses petites rides qui s'étaient formé avec le temps aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche le rendant encore plus sexy et viril.

Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, sa peau était un peu rugueuse à cause de sa barbe naissante mais Draco apprécia quand même le contacte. Harry arrêta immédiatement de parler pour tourner la tête vers lui et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient vraiment proche l'un de l'autre. Comme attiré par une force invisible ils leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement mais sûrement l'une de l'autre.

Draco pensa alors qu'ils étaient comme des aimants... Oui c'est ça! Deux aimants qui pendant des années c'étaient repoussés et dont les polarités c'étaient inversées au cours du temps pour finir par s'attirer sans savoir pourquoi. Effectivement il n'avait pas d'explication à cette attirance. Tout ce qu'il avait désapprouvé durant leur années à Poudlard, devenait pour lui une sorte de charme extrêmement puissant.

Leurs lèvre étaient presque jointes...

HPDM

-Alors! S'exclama Hermione. Vous vous êtes embrassé ou pas?

-C'est vrai Harry! Arrête de vers durer le suspense, passe directement au fait essentiel! S'écria Ron à son tour.

Harry s'apprêta à répondre lorsque son "futur" époux entra dans la pièce et le devança:

-On n'en a pas eu le temps... Scorpius est arrivé à ce moment là.


	6. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde!=)

Voici la suite, j'espère que vous l'avez pas attendu trop longtemps.

Un grand merci à mon **p'tit Lyon** pour avoir corrigé cette histoire bien qu'il ne soit pas attiré par les histoires HxH!=)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je dois avouer que je dérive complétement de mon idée de départ, mais je pense que ma nouvelle idée peut valoir le détour!^^

Bonne lecture à vous tous!=)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Il poussa un gémissement de pure satisfaction.

-Oh oui! Là. Encore!

Ça durait depuis cinq minutes, mais c'étaient les plus belles minutes de sa vie. Même Ginny n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire autant de bien juste avec ses mains. Derrière lui quelqu'un rigola et un souffle vint lui chatouiller le cou.

-Si tu es aussi réactif à de simples caresses, qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsque je te ferais l'amour?

-Tu aurais dû être masseur pas avocat.

Draco rigola encore, tout en continuant de pétrir les muscles noués par l'effort de l'homme allongé sous lui. Harry avait passé la journée du samedi à remettre sur pied une vielle baraque de Pré-au-lard. Pour l'acheter il dut vendre le Square Grimmarud. Il avait eu peur que personne ne veuille acheter une maison aussi insalubre et que Kreature refuse de quitter la demeure, mais heureusement, l'elfe de maison était ravi de suivre son maître ailleurs. Quant à la maison, grâce à une subtile description des lieux de la part d'Hermione, dans laquelle la femme avait noté "Survivant" et "L'Ordre du phénix", celle-ci avait été vendue en moins d'une semaine.

Grâce à l'argent de la vente puis de sa poche il avait réussi à acheter une maison à Pré-au-lard. Cependant, la demeure était loin d'être parfaite et il avait dû faire quelques aménagements qui lui prirent la journée et plus des trois quart de son énergie. Mais le résultat en valait la chandelle et il aurait un lieu digne d'être appelé « maison » lorsque ses enfants viendront le voir.

Draco était venu chez lui en fin d'après-midi pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui expliquer un peu comment avançait sa plaidoirie. Mine de rien, Harry avait été content de le voir. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis son apparition chez l'avocat trois semaines plus tôt et celui-ci lui avait manqué. Alors qu'ils finissaient de déballer les derniers cartons, Harry s'était plein d'être trop vieux pour ce genre de chose et Malfoy (qui rêvait de caresser sa peau depuis un bon moment) profita, comme tout bon Serpentard, de la situation pour lui proposer sournoisement un massage des épaules.

Pas dupe pour un sous mais profiteur comme pas deux (ben oui, même les lions aiment se faire caresser), Harry accepta volontiers la proposition.

Voilà comment il avait fini à plat ventre sur son lit, sa chemise par terre, son jean ouvert (pour pas que le bouton et la braguette appuie là où ça fait mal), avec un Draco assis à cheval sur son postérieur, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée (il avait chaud de voir autant de peau d'un seul coup). En tout cas, les mains du blond faisaient des merveilles.

-Si tu me demandais de t'épouser, je te dirais oui sur le champ!

-Vraiment? Alors épouse-moi.

-Oh oui... un peu plus à droite... hmm, trop bon.

Draco éclata de rire et appuya son front contre le dos d'Harry pour retrouver son souffle. Il en profita également pour déposer un ou deux baisers dans le bas de sa nuque, ce qui donna la chair de poule à Harry.

-Quelle chance tu as quand même d'avoir un amoureux transi pour te masser les épaules, clama Draco. Moi, je n'ai personne pour détendre ma pauvre tête après une dure journée de travail.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry. _Franchement celui-là!_ Il gesticula pour se mettre sur le dos, le poids de Draco l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme il le souhaiterait. Une fois retourné, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et ramena doucement sa tête contre son torse. Harry se mit ensuite à masser le cuir chevelu dans des gestes lents et circulaire et Draco ronronna _presque_ contre lui. Comme quoi, même les serpents pouvaient faire des ronrons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir? Demanda Draco la tête toujours posée sur son torse, les yeux fermés.

-Rien. J'ai encore une semaine avant de commencer mon travail à Poudlard. J'ai d'ailleurs parlé à McGonagall cette semaine et elle m'a assuré un poste à plein temps l'année prochaine.

-Et si je t'invitais à dîner?

-Scorpius n'est pas chez toi?

-Non, il a voulu retourner à l'école plus tôt. Il semblait d'ailleurs très perturbé durant les deux semaines qu'on a passé ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, quand il est reparti, j'avais l'impression qu'il était à la fois heureux et angoissé.

-Une interrogation, peut-être ?

-Non. Et puis sincèrement, les seules interrogations dignes d'être craintes étaient celles de Rogue.

-Ce bon vieux Rogue... Harry sourit en repensant à lui et une vague de tristesse s'empara de son être lorsqu'il se rendit compte pour la millième fois que cet homme avait tant fait pour lui.

Son prénom était le deuxième d'Albus, c'était un moyen pour lui de lui rendre hommage. Cependant, il savait que ça ne suffirait pas, ça ne suffirait jamais assez. Parfois il se demandait si les choses auraient été différentes s'il était allé à Serpentard? Le plus dur avec le passé, c'est de se dire qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. La vie c'est un peu comme marcher sur un pont dont vous ne voyiez pas la planche suivante et lorsque vous avez envie de faire demi-tour, vous vous rendez compte que le chemin que vous avez parcouru n'existe plus. Il faut continuer d'avancer avec le poids de nos erreurs et Merlin qu'elles font mal.

-Est-ce qu'il te manque? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, énormément. Lorsque je me rends dans mon usine de potion et que je vois tout ce que j'ai accompli, j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour me dire d'une voix froide qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

Harry sourit. Il est vrai que leur professeur de potion n'était pas la personne la plus démonstrative.

-Harry, j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes ce soir.

Réflexions, réflexions. Il s'avouait facilement être attiré par Draco et d'ailleurs, il s'était rendu compte que depuis quelques jours, il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'était plus "la fouine" ou "le blondinet", maintenant il était Draco.

Cependant, il avait du mal à gérer le fait que leur attirance était mutuelle et aussi rapide. Il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un désir passager et qu'il ne disparaisse aussi rapidement qu'un écran de fumée. Après tout, c'était fort probable, surtout quand on savait comment ils s'étaient comportés l'un envers l'autre pendant leurs années au collège.

-Harry? Est-ce que tu viendras?

La réponse sortie avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais il était un peu déçu de ne pas voir le fils de Draco. Il l'avait aperçu plus d'une fois sur le quai de la gare et il était indéniable qu'il ressemblait à son père physiquement. D'après Albus, c'était un enfoiré de première mais James lui avait expliqué que son deuxième fils n'était pas content après le blond, car celui-ci avait refusé d'être son ami. Il pouffa, trouvant la situation similaire à une certaine époque de sa vie.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? Demanda Draco les yeux toujours fermés, afin de mieux apprécier le massage.

-Draco, est-ce que tu me détestais parce que j'avais refusé d'être ton ami?

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu poses des questions gênantes Potter! Répliqua Malfoy après une minute de silence.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît, gémit Harry. Depuis que je t'apprécie ça me donne l'impression de tu es fâché contre moi.

-Oh! Mon pauvre poussin, rigola Draco ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur la tête.

-Méchant, maintenant répond à ma question.

Draco se mit en appuis sur ses coudes afin de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux, seulement en faisant ça il s'aperçut qu'il était très proche de lui et surtout de ses lèvres. Il regarda cette partie charnue de son visage et sans vraiment sans rendre compte il se rapprocha d'elles petit à petit. Il observa Harry pour savoir s'il était d'accord ou pas et lorsqu'il vit ses paupières cacher ses magnifiques yeux verts il comprit qu'il avait le champ libre.

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque le "Pouf" significatif de l'arrivée d'une personne par cheminette se fit entendre.

-PAPA! Hurla un garçon au rez-de-chaussée, qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement comme étant son deuxième fils.

Draco s'écarta de lui et le regarda avec une certaine déception.

-Quand ce n'est pas le mien c'est le tien, décidément, je vais finir par croire que le destin ne veut pas que je t'embrasse.

Le blond descendit du lit et reboutonna correctement sa chemise, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsqu'une main s'empara de son poignet et lui fit faire demi-tour. Draco allait protester mais quelque chose de doux se posa sur ses lèvres. Deux secondes. C'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pour comprendre qu'Harry l'embrassait. Deux secondes. Ce n'est pas un temps qu'on pourrait qualifier de long, mais il le fut suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de profiter du baiser. Après deux secondes, Harry s'était reculé et était sorti avec un large sourire.

Il rejoignit son fils dans le salon. Albus avait les joues rouges et les yeux injectés de sang à force d'avoir pleuré, mais lorsqu'il aperçut un homme blond entrer dans la pièce et se placer à côté de son père il rougit encore plus. Aucuns des deux hommes ne comprenaient vraiment le trouble qui envahissait le jeune garçon. L'un pensa que la présence de Draco l'intimidait et l'autre que c'était le fait de pleurer devant un inconnu.

-Albus qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Harry légèrement inquiet. Est-ce que ta mère est au courant que tu es là?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête, lui expliquant que ce week-end ils étaient tous les trois chez Molly et Arthur. Puis il se mit à pleurer, cachant son visage entre ses mains. Harry un peu perdu regarda Draco histoire d'avoir un peu de soutient mais celui-ci lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire "ce n'est pas mon problème".

-Maman... Maman m'a dit que... que... que si j'embrassais une personne de... de... de Serpentard, je serais... je serais radié de la maison des Gryffondor. PAPA! Je ne veux pas quitter les Gryffondor. J'aime ma maison.

Il y eut un silence, perturbé seulement par les sanglots d'Albus. Soudain le petit garçon arrêta de pleurer en entendant le rire tonitruant des deux adultes. Ils rigolaient tellement qu'ils furent dans l'obligation de s'asseoir. Après plusieurs minutes où chacun essaya de se calmer, Harry s'approcha de son fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Albus, il n'y a aucune loi qui interdit à un Gryffondor d'aimer un Serpentard.

-Alors pourquoi maman m'a dit ça?

"Parce que c'est une conne!" Pensa Harry _in petto._

-Parce que ta maman veut le meilleur pour toi et qu'elle pense qu'une personne de chez Serpentard n'est pas assez bien pour son fils.

-Et toi, demanda Albus, tu en penses quoi?

-Pour ma part je ne te conseillerais qu'une seule chose, suivre ton cœur. En plus, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Tu sais que ton deuxième prénom est Severus et que ce prénom appartenait à l'un des directeurs de Poudlard. Hé bien tu vois, cet homme était également un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et aussi un Serpentard. Et la personne qui se trouve derrière moi m'a également sauvé la vie durant la guerre, ainsi que sa mère alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux des Serpentards.

-Donc tu ne seras pas déçu si j'aime un Serpentard?

-Non, pas le moins du monde.

Un franc sourire illumina le visage de son fils. Il demanda à Albus s'il voulait rester manger, mais le garçon déclina car Molly avait déjà prévu à manger pour lui. Une fois qu'il fut reparti, Harry sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Ses enfants grandissaient trop vite. Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille dans une étreinte de réconfort et il s'autorisa un moment de détente en prenant appui contre le torse de Draco.

-Est-ce que tu as faim? Demanda le blond.

Un grognement venu tout droit de son estomac donna une réponse plus qu'évidente à la question. Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent un peu plus sur sa taille, il se sentit aspirer et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Lorsqu'il retrouva la terre ferme sa tête tournait un peu, il n'avait plus trop l'habitude de transplaner. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'ils se trouvaient à Londres et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Draco l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à travers des petites ruelles jusqu'à un cul de sac.

S'il avait était moldu il se serait moqué de Draco pour son manque d'orientation, mais quand on est un sorcier, il fallait toujours se méfier des culs de sac. Après tout, les passages secrets entre le monde des moldus et celui de la magie étaient monnaie courante. Il comprit qu'il avait raison lorsque Draco posa la main sur une pierre en formulant tout bas un "alohomora".

Aucune porte n'apparut et les pierres ne bougèrent pas comme sur le chemin de traverse. Cependant, Harry n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer à Draco qu'il s'était planté de cul de sac que ce dernier lui prit à nouveau la main et les fit passer à travers le mur, comme des fantômes. Beurk, quelle horrible sensation.

Devant lui se tenait une magnifique salle de bar dont la décoration ressemblait beaucoup à celle des pubs. Il y avait des drapeaux de toutes les équipes de Quidditch accrochés aux murs sur lesquels on pouvait voir les joueurs voltiger. Les tables étaient en bois et reposaient sur des pieds en fer, elles étaient également magiques et s'accoutumaient au nombre de personnes présentent autour d'elles, le maximum étant de quinze. Des tabourets, des barils en bois ou encore des bancs faisaient office de siège. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas pour le confort que la salle était pleine. Une odeur de jambon sec, de pommes de terre sautées et de bière, mélangé aux différentes sortes de tabac que les gens fumaient, donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère chaleureuse et vivifiante.

L'endroit ressemblait fortement au chaudron baveur mais en beaucoup moins lugubre.

-Monsieur Malfoy! S'exclama une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années et qui se trouvait derrière le bar. Vous êtes venu voir les matchs de sélection pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Je vous sers la même chose que d'habitude jeune homme! Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à votre place habituelle. Comme je savais que vous viendrez je l'ai réservé pour vous.

-Merci madame Pic! Doubler les rations, je suis accompagné aujourd'hui.

Draco amena Harry à son niveau et la femme le salua d'un signe de tête. Harry savait qu'elle l'avait reconnu et il fut ravi de constater qu'elle ne dirait rien face à son statut de "Sauveur".

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Harry qui n'avait pas vu de match de Quidditch depuis fort longtemps était vraiment ravi. Ils quittèrent le bar aux alentours de trois heures du matin et comme ils avaient un peu bu ils empruntèrent (comme beaucoup d'autres clients du bar) la cheminette du pub.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Harry (Draco ayant oublié quelques affaires), celui s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans ce baiser, mais pourtant, il représentait beaucoup pour les deux garçons. Draco passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de son compagnon et lui renversa tendrement la tête en arrière. Il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Harry lui ouvrit le passage, sans se faire prier.

Il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un depuis très longtemps mais il retrouva vite ses marques. Cependant les sensations n'avaient rien de comparable à ce qu'il éprouvait avec Ginny. Il n'aimait pas embrasser la rousse avec sa langue, c'était trop humide, trop baveux, trop...beurk. Avec Draco c'était la même chose sauf que... sauf qu'avec lui ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, les sensations étaient les même mais il les appréciait avec Draco.

Ses mains jusque-là inactivent se mirent à bouger lorsqu'il sentit la langue du blond venir s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il glissa ses doigts sous la chemise et caressa la peau douce, savoura les frissons qu'il sentait courir le long de son épiderme. Un peu comme une onde de choc, à chaque fois que le blond frémissait, il était également pris de petit tremblement.

Il se fit plus curieux et remonta ses doigts sur ses pectoraux, là où se trouvaient de petites protubérances déjà bien gonflées de désir. Il s'apprêta à les caresser du doigt quand il se sentit attirer vers le bas. Draco venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé et il se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque son sexe frotta contre la cuisse du blond. Il releva la tête et se noya dans le gris en fusion du regard de Draco. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus brillants que d'habitude à cause du plaisir et Harry avait envie de les voir scintiller encore plus.

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit et il se mit à genoux sur le sol, entre les jambes de Draco. Celui-ci le regarda l'air surprit et excité à la fois, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Harry descendre son pantalon et son boxer afin d'exposer son sexe à l'air libre, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

-Tu es sur? Je ne t'oblige à rien Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Il s'en moquait si Harry voulait prendre son temps, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça s'il devait rentrer chez lui avec une gaule d'enfer dont il devrait lui-même s'occuper avec miss cinq doigts. Cependant, si le brun voulait aller jusqu'au bout, il ne lui dirait certainement pas non, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Les hormones d'abord, surtout si l'autre est consentant!

Harry de son côté regardait avec fascination le sexe de Draco, celui-ci était aussi pâle que la peau de son propriétaire, mais le gland, lui était tout rose. Une veine, plus grosse que les autres partait de la base pour remonter jusqu'à la tête. Harry n'avait jamais fait de fellation, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais cette veine l'envoûtait. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et lécha de la base jusqu'au gland, avec le bout de sa langue, cette artère. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, le gémissement du blond l'aida à poursuivre. S'il gémissait c'est que ses caresses le stimulaient. Il lécha, comme on lèche une glace, le gland, récupérant sur sa langue un peu de liquide séminale. Le goût acre et salée ainsi que l'odeur auraient dû le dégoûter un peu mais au lieu de ça, il retourna le lécher encore et encore.

Les sons qu'émettaient Draco l''encourageait à aller encore plus loin et il recouvrit son gland de ses lèvres, l'enfonçant petit à petit dans sa bouche. Comme c'était sa première fois il n'arriva pas à l'amener jusqu'au fond de sa gorge car il fut pris d'une subite envie de vomir. Il se retira précipitamment, déglutissant tant bien que mal, ses yeux le piquèrent un peu et il sentit un pouce essuyer une larme un peu rebelle.

-Ça va? Demanda Draco un peu inquiet.

-Oui t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude.

-On peut arrêter...

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit comprendre que non il ne voulait pas arrêter en secouant légèrement la tête. Il lui adressa un sourire lubrique et baissa à nouveau la tête afin de le reprendre dans sa bouche. Son index qui était toujours posé sur les lèvres de Draco se retrouva happé dans une cavité chaude et humide. Son doigt se fit sucer au même rythme que sa bouche allant et venant autour de ce sexe palpitant. Il grogna en même temps que le blond, il avait fermé les yeux et les visualisa comme s'il était une troisième personne.

Draco avait la tête rejeté en arrière, sa bouche gardant toujours son doigt prisonnier, ses mains s'accrochant à sa chevelure brune pour le guider de temps en temps, son pied qu'il avait déchaussé lui caressant l'entre-jambe d'une manière tellement sensuelle. Tandis que de son côté il aurait la tête entre ses jambes, sa bouche montant et descendant sur le sexe gonflé de Draco, sa main libre caressant ses testicules particulièrement rondes et lourdes à cause du désir.

Il sentit sans trop savoir comment que Draco allait venir, mais il ne se retira pas et lorsque le blond explosa dans sa bouche, il se déversa dans son pantalon. Les mains de Draco dans ses cheveux lui relevèrent tendrement la tête et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent prisonnières par d'autre dans un baisé à lui faire perdre la tête.

HPDM

Draco marchait d'un pas calme dans les couloirs du ministère, sa journée se terminait enfin et il était particulièrement fatigué. Demain c'était le grand jour pour Harry, le procès allait commencer et il avait peur de perdre, ce qui n'avait encore jamais ressenti, même pour les cas les plus désespérés. Il entra dans l'un des ascenseurs du bâtiment et les portes se refermèrent lentement, trop lentement pour lui qui était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Une main s'abattit violemment contre les portes pour les empêcher de se fermer et Draco retint de justesse le hurlement de désespoir qui voulait sortir de sa bouche.

-Malfoy, il faut que je te parle, déclara l'homme qui avait retenu l'ascenseur.

Il s'agissait du procureur Adam Kurt et si Draco n'avait pas eu du respect pour lui, il l'aurait renvoyé bouler. Il attendit que l'homme debout à côté de lui ait retrouvé sa respiration, pour lui demander à quel sujet il voulait s'entretenir avec lui.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une affaire.

-Je ne suis pas procureur Kurt. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais bien t'aider. Après tout, je suis celui qui défend les méchants.

-Oh arrête ton simulacre! S'énerva le procureur. Nous sommes seuls dans cette cabine. Je veux que tu jettes un œil sur ce dossier ce soir et que tu me donnes ta réponse demain. Cependant, interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit, cette affaire est confidentielle et si tu veux travailler dessus tu seras obligé de faire un serment inviolable.

-Tu dis ça pour attiser ma curiosité.

-Ouep! Et je sais que ça à marcher, répondit Adam en lui mettant de force le dossier de l'enquête dans les bras.

Cet enfoiré avait raison, ça avait marché! Il venait juste de rentrer chez lui qu'il se jeta sur le dossier. Il connaissait tous les procès qui avaient fait polémiques mais aucun n'avait été tenu confidentiel, qu'avait donc ce dossier que les autres ne possédaient pas.

Il pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait les informations, qu'il prenait possession du dossier. Ce qu'il lisait été totalement impossible.

HPDM

-Madame le juge, je ne remets pas en cause la capacité de monsieur Potter à élever ses enfants, bien que son homosexualité soit...

-Objection! Madame le juge nous ne sommes pas là pour faire un procès sur l'orientation sexuel de mon client.

-Retenu, répondit la juge. Monsieur Mest venait en au fait s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien. Comme je le disais, je ne remets pas en question la capacité de monsieur à élever ses enfants, mais de là à avoir la garde exclusif... Madame Weasley et moi allons-nous marier et je pense que les enfants grandiront mieux entourés par un couple qui s'aime, que part un seul homme même si celui-ci est leur père.

-C'est effectivement un bon point Monsieur Mest. Avez-vous quelque chose à répondre à cela, Monsieur Malfoy?

Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse et il réfléchissait un peu trop vite d'ailleurs car sa bouche exposa son idée avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en prendre conscience.

-Et bien, Madame le Juge, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Monsieur Mest. Cependant, ce que mon confrère ignore, car nous avons tenu à ce que cela reste secret, c'est que Harry et moi allons également nous marier.

Ginny poussa un cri de surprise et se tourna brusquement vers Harry qui était assis à sa droite à la table d'en face. Draco fut soulagé que l'homme à ses côtés ne dise rien, la potion de calme qu'il lui avait fait boire avant le début du procès pour le calmer semblait fonctionner.

La séance fut levée. La juge souhaitait réfléchir à tout ça la tête reposée. Harry et Draco rentrèrent ensemble dans la maison du brun et comme Malfoy si attendait, il allait en prendre pour son grade. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'engueuler que Ron et Hermione transplanèrent à côté d'eux.

Ce fut un peu la cacophonie, mais Draco ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision. Il fit bien comprendre à Harry qu'il avait toujours eu plus ou moins l'intention de le demander en mariage, mais pas que sa demande se ferait aussi vite et de cette manière. Bordel! Ils n'avaient même pas couché ensemble.

Malgré tout, Draco pensa au dossier secret que le procureur Kurt lui avait donné. Il avait rejoint l'équipe qui en avait la charge, mais son contenu l'inquiétait énormément quant à la sécurité d'Harry. Maintenant que le brun avait plus ou moins accepté sa proposition il allait pouvoir le protéger plus facilement...


End file.
